


The Ice is Cracking

by Tripoqgirl (orphan_account)



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Jelsa - Freeform, Light Angst, not super shippy but w/e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tripoqgirl
Summary: She'd spent years hiding her powers- and herself- away to protect Anna, and now that she didn't need to be isolated, being surrounded terrified her. She'd grown used to solitude, and such a large crowd was too much for her to handle. Even just spending a lot of time with Anna was too much sometimes. She had to get out of there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just rewatched Rise of the Guardians and I'm having a lot of feels for Jack, so I vented them by writing Elsa w/ Social Anxiety. I need more neurodivergent characters to relate to

Elsa smiled politely as guests greeted her, forcing herself to breathe normally despite the panic she felt in her chest. It was the reception for Anna's wedding, and she was trying, she really was, but it was too much for her. There were people everywhere, and it felt like the room was getting smaller and smaller, closing in on her. She was surrounded on all sides and all she wanted to do was get _out_. Feeling her heartbeat increasing, she scanned the room for Anna, checking to see if she was needed. Anna and Kristoff were on the other side of the room chatting with relatives, so Elsa slipped away as discretely as possible, her footsteps hurried as she made her way out of the hall. As soon as the guests were no longer visible, she broke into a sprint towards the doors that would lead her outside. She stumbled on her long skirts, almost tripping, and hiked them up, kicking off her shoes before continuing her sprint towards some much needed fresh air.

She burst through the doors into the biting winter chill gasping for breath, and fell to her knees, cradling her head in her arms. She tried to calm her erratic breathing, but it was no use. She was hyperventilating. She curled into herself as she felt the panic set in, squeezing her eyes shut as if doing so could stop her thoughts from racing. She felt her chest constricting and tried once more to control her breathing, but it wasn't working. She could feel tears starting to drip down her face and it frustrated her that this was what it had come to. She'd spent _years_ hiding her powers- and herself- away to protect Anna, and now that she didn't need to be isolated, being surrounded terrified her. She'd grown used to solitude, and such a large crowd was too much for her to handle. Even just spending a lot of time with Anna was too much sometimes. She clenched her skirts and tried unsuccessfully to suppress the sobs escaping from her lips. She just wanted to be normal, but she was _broken_. It played over and over and over again in her mind, like a horrible chorus. _Broken Broken Broken Broken Broken Broken Brok_ -

She let out a startled yelp and looked up. Someone had tapped her shoulder. She hastily wiped her face and looked behind her, but no one was there. She blinked slowly, but no one appeared. "I was right," she whispered, "I am broken." She covered her face with her hands. "I'm going crazy."

She started rocking back and forth and back and forth and back and forth, but it didn't help. "I'm crazy," she whispered again, ignoring the now constant feeling of a hand grasping her shoulder. She choked out a sob. "I'm crazy and it's my own fault."

"You're not crazy."

She uncovered her face partially and glanced to the side, then screamed in surprise and fell over. There was a man crouched next to her, and his hand had been on her shoulder moments ago. She shuffled away from him, pulling her legs against her chest. He looked like he wanted to close the distance, but when he made a move to come closer she flinched back, hands clenched tightly around her skirts inadvertently starting to cover them in frost.

He held his hands up placidly and scooted away from her. "Look, I'm sorry I surprised you, but I just wanted to help. You seemed distressed."

She sniffed and schooled her expression to look composed. "I fine," she said, voice cracking as she tried not to start crying again.

He quirked a brow. "Really? 'Cause you don't look 'fine.'" He scooted closer again and placed a hand on her shoulder, startling her.

She flinched away violently, automatically sending a spray of ice shooting out of her hand in defense, then looked down at her hands, horrified. She clenched them tightly, trying to stop frost from creeping over them. She whipped her head up and looked at him. He seemed more stunned than anything else. She curled back into herself and started stammering out an apology, but he stopped her.

"I think you're the reason I was sent here," he said, moving to sit next to her. She was too shocked to react. "The Man in the Moon sent me here, and I couldn't figure out why, but I think you're the reason." He looked down at her face, thinly veiled hope apparent on her features as she realized his hair was the same snow white as hers, and held up his hand for her to see. "My name's Jack Frost, and I'm like you," he whispered, sending swirls of frost into the air.

She reached up tentatively for his hand, feeling his calloused palm. It was ice cold, just like her hands always were. "You have powers, too?" Her voice shook. "I thought... I thought I was the only one. I thought I was all alone."

He smiled and wrapped an arm around her back comfortingly. "Nope. You're not alone, and you never were. It just took a while for me to find you."

She laughed lightly, but it morphed into crying, and he pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her. She clutched the fabric of his hoodie, her fingers spreading more ice over it, and smiled even as she kept crying. "I'm sorry," she chocked out, "I just never thought someone would understand."

He rubbed her back. "I know. I've been there. But it gets better. Trust me. I was alone for a long time, too, but now I've found my place, and you'll find yours, too."

She pulled away slightly and looked up at him. "Can you help me find mine, too?"

He nodded. "Of Course."

**Author's Note:**

> I have anxiety, but it's mostly around my OCD, and I haven't had many panic attacks, so if this depiction is inaccurate, please let me know and I'll fix it


End file.
